The Damned Feels
by LaGranTortuga
Summary: A awesome story about the Asian family,death,and more. Let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia:Axis Powers

Dae walked through the door to see Yong Soo his idiotic brother. Why was he always at these at the things. Ever since he was little he always messed with him, saying horrible thing to him. He just wished that he would leave him alone, but no he had to bully him and bully him. He takes a seat by China and says to him

" Can you make that one leave before he starts abusing me" looking toward Yong Soo.  
Yong Soo says to him " Hi little sister, how are you today", he said smiling .  
Dae replies back to him" Fuck off", that should get him off me he thought.

But of course it didn't he says " You know the only one in here who loves you is China, and he's a w***"what the hell was his his problem Dae thought, always rude , he's like Americas Asian twin. Dae thought about what he said that everything he said was true and that China was a w***, but he was really the only one here that actually LOVED him. It stung but he didn't let it bother him, and he just ignored the his brother for the rest of the meeting.  
On the way with China he asked him " Why does no one like me", he said, the words now sinking into him that no one reallyliked him. China was surprised that he would say such a thing asked  
"Why would you say that, aru". Dae replies back to him  
"Who do you think, that idiot who I'm forced to call my brother", Dae said with a sad look a on his face.  
China replied " Your brother love you, aru. He just doesn't show it". Dae didn't reply back to him.  
That night when they got home and he went to bed, he cried himself to sleep. Most the time China was right, but this time he was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II  
Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia:Axis Powers and sadly nor will I ever:(  
(Should have posted on my last chapter Dae Jung or just simply Dae is North Korea)

Dae woke up the next morning upset about the night before. He couldn't let this get to him. His brother always said mean things to him, what made this any different?

He did his morning chores not allowing China to see the hurt in him. No one in the world loved him except for China.  
It was sad but true, and it will remain this way forever. No matter what he did. His brother had said this to him. It was pain like feeling in you heart.

It was just to much not being loved. It hurt him. No not it HE. Yong Soo the root of all his problems. He realized it, he realized that he caused all the wrong things in his life to be even worst.

He pointed out every little flaw in his life. Then the one word came out of all of it. Why? Why did Yong Soo do this to him. What was it that made Yong Soo the way he was towards him?

That's what made Dae Jung snap. He decided he shall find out.

Dae was on the couch when Yong walked into the room"Hey little sister how are you", he said smiling.

Dae Jung responded back to him " Why?".  
" Why what?", Yong said to him.  
" Why do you treat me the way you do, bully me, make me feel like I'm the only one in the world who is not loved".  
" Because your a p***", Yong said.  
" That's not why", he said angrily at him.  
" Because you took him from me", he said with a sad look on his face.

Dae said " Who? Who could I take from you to make you treat me you the way you do?"

"You d***" he takes a deep breath " China, you took him from me! You took him!", he said on the verge of tears.  
" How the hell did I take him away from you?!", he said also almost on the verge of tears.  
" In the Korean War, he sided with you to kill me and take my land! I was forced to ask for help from that idiot America, and that a** they call England! You two were my brothers and you just turned your back on me because a different view in politics! It was the worst thing in my goddamn life to have to face my brothers in a merciless war! It was unfair! You left me there alone. And I know what your thinking 'Why aren't you mean to China' well it's because your the one who took him and convinced him to try to kill me!

No longer fighting the tears, he realized that he was right. " I...I-I didn't know", he said.

For the second time this week, China was wrong, Yong was right and he was just left there with nothing.

Dae was left with no where to go. No where to run. He has caused his own pain, but even his pain wouldn't amount to the pain his brother felt.

Dae got up. Went to his desk drawer pulled out paper, pen, and a gun. This note he hoped his family got.

He cocked the gun, put it to his head. " I only hope you will forgive me brother", he pulls the trigger.


End file.
